


Mischievous Kiss: Love in Paris

by Gingergrowl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingergrowl/pseuds/Gingergrowl
Summary: When her newly-built home is razed to the ground by an earthquake, clumsy, and troublesome third-year high school student Marinette Dupain-Cheng is forced to share a roof with the school's—and possibly Paris's—smartest student, #1 model,  and hot bad boy, Adrien Agreste.Marinette is not actually a complete stranger to Adrien; unfortunately, a single love letter that she tried to give him in the past has already sealed her fate as far as he is concerned.Throw in some quirky friends and a meddlesome mother, and Marinette might not even have a snowball's chance in hell of winning the older Agreste boy's heart. Yet, Marinette remains optimistic that, because she now lives in his house, her unattainable crush on the genius since the beginning of high school has never been more within reach.No Powers





	1. Within Reach?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try and update a chapter a week!
> 
> ♥Ginger

**Chapter 1—Within Reach?**

 

**LOVE CONFESSIONS GONE WRONG?**

 

_Dear Adrien Agreste,_

_You might not remember me, but my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I've been in love with you since the first day in freshman year. Ever since you handed me the umbrella, I knew you weren't what everyone throught you were—an arrogant bad boy with an attitude. After you handed me the umbrella, I've gotten rare glimpses of you, with your golden hair sparkling in the sun, and your sparkling emerald eyes—always mysterious and mesmerizing with hidden emotion._

_I never got thank you for the umbrella, so—Thank You for handing me the umbrella that fateful day in September._

_Thank You, for opening my eyes so I could see the real you—a kind and caring person._

_Thank You, for making me fall in love with you—not as an image, but as a person._

_Sincerely,_

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 

* * *

The cold air blew gently against the windows as the rain gradually petered to cease, but Marinette couldn't sit still. She wanted nothing more than for classes to end for the day, so that she could do what she wished. Marinette had worked so hard for this day—she had gotten to school early—so that she she could hand the love letter that took her weeks to write to the love of her life, Adrien Agreste.

She hadn't gotten any help from Alya or Tikki, because she wanted to express her feeling on her own.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, is there something you want to tell me?”, Mrs. Bustier asked, amused with Marinette's behavior.

Everyone in the class knew of Marinette's so-called undying love for the Agreste boy, much to Marinette's mortification.

“Madame, take it easy on the girl, you know what day today is!”, one of Marinette's BFFs, Alya said.

“Alya, not so loud!”, Marinette cried, blushing furiously.

Everyone in the class chuckled at Marinette's antics. Everyone except, Luka Couffaine.

“I don't get why Marinette likes that bastard Agreste, he'll just stomp on your heart Marinette! Save yourself from the hurt, and move on.” he expressed angrily.

“Luka!”, Marinette whined,“You can't just fall in love with anyone! Plus, Adrien is super sweet!”

“There're lots of guys out there, in fact there's one right in front of you—me!” Luka said as he motioned to himself.

“Plus, you've only talked to him, like, once. Wait, never mind, you didn't even talk to him, you stuttered!”, Tikki, Marinette's other BFF, giggled.

“Tikki! I thought you were my friend! Don't forget that I know about your feeling for You-know-who!”, Marinette replied, putting on a mock hurt expression.

Her first BFF, Alya had a slight crush on Nino Lahiffe and her second BFF, Tikki was in love with Plagg Blackburn. Both boys were best friends of Adrien, they were in the same class. Alya had luckily bonded with Nino a bit and Tikki had upheld a conversation with Plagg once. Since the trio was extremely popular, the girls didn't think twice about them returning their feelings. Still, today Marinette would give her heart to Adrien, even if he didn't want it.

“Alright, alright! Calm down girls, I'll dismiss class! Good Luck Marinette!”, Mrs. Bustier laughed, her face turning red from trying to hide her amusement for so long.

Marinette perked up at the dismal, but before she could leave Luka blocked her exit.

“Just so you know, if Agreste isn't smart enough to return your feelings, I'll be right here the whole time. If he rejects you, promise you'll still smile.” Luka whispered in her ear. “I will hunt him down if you don't.

Marinette gave Luka a warm smile and a hug. “I promise, that I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will never ever stop smiling.” she said jokingly, but at the same time serious.

Leaving it at that Marinette raced outside looking for Adrien. They were in different classes, Adrien being in the top class—which was filled with the smartest third-year students, and Marinette being in the lowest class—which was filled with students who didn't take studying seriously and slacked off.

Despite the chilly air that made ghosts of her breath, the area was beautiful this time of year, with trees of bold primary colors—crisp leaves in startling yellow and red that contrasted the bright cerulean sky. These were details she never noticed, but today she would make an exception.

Marinette search the crowd of students who were starting to head home or were talking in groups. A flash a golden hair caught her eye—Adrien Agreste in his full glory.

Her heart skipped a beat, and her head stared pounding as the world stilled. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Then she opened her eyes and it was just Adrien and her. 

Marinette started taking steady steps towards the person who held her full attention, although to her it felt like she would fall any second. His gaze turned to her as her steps ceased. An emotion she recognized as irrigation flashed across his face—he didn't want her here.

“H-hel-lo-w”, she said. After realizing she stuttered, she tried again. “Hello, Hi, Bonjour?”

''Hello.'' he replied in a cold velvety voice that made her freeze.

She couldn't do it. Before she could run away, her thoughts caught up to her, and confidence bubbled in her stomach once more.

She could do this. Marinette Dupain-Cheng would tell Adrien Agreste about how she felt.

''Well?'' he asked impatiently.

“Ummmm... Hi! Oops I already said that. Ummm...”

“Well?” he asked impatiently.

Marinette took a deep breath and held out her letter to him—the letter she carefully wrote, each word whispering her feeling for him.

His gaze landed on her letter—and at that moment, Marinette knew that this was a mistake.

That Luka was right.

“I don't want it.” Adrien simply stated.

“P-please take it.” Marinette stuttered uncertainly, confidence draining by the second.

“Sorry, but I don't accept love letters from dumb girls.”, He snapped, clearly annoyed with the girl for wasting his time.

And with that he turned, as he made his way towards the curve, dissapearing behind the trees filled with colorful leaves, leaving faint a smell of autumn and leather in the air.

She should have listened to Luka, or to her less confident self.

Marinette stared dumbly at the place Adrien used to occupy, as students around her laughed, mocking her and her one-sided feelings.

She felt like crying, throwing up, fainting, and all of the above. Marinette never expected him to replicate her feelings—that would have been the best case. All she expected was for him to read her letter—her very first love letter—and reject her gently.

Marinette could hear Alya, Tikki, and Luka in the background. How lucky was she to have such amazing friends? She looked up at the sky, which was filled with a few clouds and the warm sun, as the wind picked up a gentle breeze. What a beautiful day it was to get her heart broken. Luka was right, he had taken her heart and stomped on it, leaving her to pick up the peices. Realization dawned on her as she could feel herself falling.

She never had a chance with Adrien Agreste because he was never within reach.


	2. Razed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When her newly-built home is razed to the ground by an earthquake, clumsy, and troublesome third-year high school student Marinette Dupain-Cheng is forced to share a roof with the school's—and possibly Paris's—smartest student, #1 model, and hot bad boy, Adrien Agreste.
> 
> Marinette is not actually a complete stranger to Adrien; unfortunately, a single love letter that she tried to give him in the past has already sealed her fate as far as he is concerned.
> 
> Throw in some quirky friends and a meddlesome mother, and Marinette might not even have a snowball's chance in hell of winning the older Agreste boy's heart. Yet, Marinette remains optimistic that, because she now lives in his house, her unattainable crush on the genius since the beginning of high school has never been more within reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the first chapter?
> 
> ♥Ginger

**Chapter 2—Razed**

 

**Will this day get any worse?**

 

_https://earthquakeresearch.org/saftey/16327894/chapter11_

 

**_What to expect during an earthquake?_ **

_**Small or moderate earthquakes:**  
_

_These can last only a few seconds and represent no emergency risk. Ceiling lights may move and some minor rattling of objects may occur in your home.You may feel a slight quiver under your feet if you are outside.If you are close to its source, you may hear a loud bang followed by shaking._

_**Large earthquakes:**  
_

_These can last up to several minutes and constitute a natural disaster if its epicentre is near a densely populated area, or its magnitude sufficiently large for the region. The ground or floor will move, perhaps violently.Whether far away or close to the source, you will probably feel shaking followed by a rolling motion, much like being at sea.If you are far away from the source, you might see swaying buildings or hear a roaring sound.You may feel dizzy and be unable to walk during the earthquake. If you live in a high rise or a multi-storey building, you may experience more sway and less shaking than in a smaller, single-storey buildings._

**_Many times during earthquakes, buildings will collapse and the worst case scenario— the building could be completely destroyed._ **

**_⇒FOR MORE INFORMATION, CLICK HERE_ **

* * *

Marinette could barely focus on Luka's soothing voice. Her head was filled with too many thoughts, screaming at her all at the same time.

She had woken up at the nurse's office with a pounding headache. Alya, Tikki, and Luka had gently convinced her to stand, readily helping her after her mishaps.

While they walked home, Luka made sure to gently draw circles on her back. Tikki and Alya talked in soothing voices, assuring her that she would be okay.

Marinette stopped, making her three friends halt as well.

“This isn't the end of the world guys, I just kind of shocked that a person could be so rude.”, she said in a quiet voice.

Her friends stood there shocked. They were suprised she hadn't started sobbing about how her life was ruined.

Alya smiled. “Phew, for a second there, I thought I was going crazy with worry. How are you so calm, girl? You're a helpless romantic!”

Tikki giggled. “Don't worry Marinette, your not alone. I got flat-out rejected by Plagg!”

“Oh Tikki, I'm so sorry!” Marinette sniffed. “Luka was right! I never should've fallen in love with that jerk, Adrien Agreste!”

“Oh dear.” Alya groaned.

“Marinette, you just made a big a mistake...”, Tikki sighed.

“Duh, of course I was right, Marinette! Just like I was right about everything else. Like how about that one time when I said that Barbot had a crush on you, and then the next day he asked you out! Also that time when I told you that Mrs. Bustier's favorite color was teal, but you said...” Luka said cockily as he continued.

“Great...” Marinette muttered, but afterwards she just shook her head, rolled her eyes, and started walking again—her mood lifted.

* * *

When they arrived to her house, her father was waiting on the porch. When he saw them he rushed to meet them on the yard.

“Marinette! Are you alright? I heard you fainted and-” Tom fussed.

“Dad! I'm alright!”, Marinette interrupted. “I just had a bad day at school.”

Tom sighed, relieved it was nothing serious.

She waved goodbye to her friends and went inside. Marinette tossed her backpack on the couch and went to make lunch.

After she finished eating, she went to wash the dishes, but before she could the ground started shaking violently.

“Marinette! Get outside now! Its an earthquake!” Her father yelled as he pushed he his daughter outside. When they got outside, the ground wasn't shaking anymore, but her house still shook.

She didn't understand what was happening until the roof collapsed and the windows' glass broke as the house razed to the ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rejection—CHECK  
> House Destruction—CHECK  
> NEXT: Moving Day!
> 
> ♡Ginger


	3. Hello Mrs. Agreste, Mr. Agreste, Felix Agreste, and Adrien Agreste!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When her newly-built home is razed to the ground by an earthquake, clumsy, and troublesome third-year high school student Marinette Dupain-Cheng is forced to share a roof with the school's—and possibly Paris's—smartest student, #1 model, and hot bad boy, Adrien Agreste.
> 
> Marinette is not actually a complete stranger to Adrien; unfortunately, a single love letter that she tried to give him in the past has already sealed her fate as far as he is concerned.
> 
> Throw in some quirky friends and a meddlesome mother, and Marinette might not even have a snowball's chance in hell of winning the older Agreste boy's heart. Yet, Marinette remains optimistic that, because she now lives in his house, her unattainable crush on the genius since the beginning of high school has never been more within reach.

**Chapter 3—Hello Mrs. Agreste, Mr. Agreste, Felix Agreste, and Adrien Agreste!?**

 

**Bad luck or Fate?**

 

_Dear Thomas Dupain,_

_It has come to my attention, that due to a very unfortunate circumstance, your house has been destroyed. I offer my deepest apologies, I know how much you loved that house, even if you did buy it very recently. I heard that you've been living in a motel for the past week. Since I'm aware of your budget problems **—** I'm here to offer you to stay with me and my family for as long as you need. Please write back to me regarding your answer._

_You're always there for me, so let me be there for you during this unfortunate time._

_Sincerely, Your childhood friend,_

_Gabriel Agreste_

* * *

After the earthquake, Marinette had just stood there **—** shocked.

A week later, Marinette was still shocked.

Her house **—** her very first house that they had bought only a few weeks before **—** had been destroyed.

Her room, her possessions, her pictures of her mother... All gone, buried in a pile of rubble that used to be their home.

After her house collapsed and paramedics had arrived, she was ushed to the hospital. After experts concluded that she was fine **—dazed but fine—** Marinette's father drove them to a motel for them to stay in.

It had been a week since that day, and right now, her father was talking to her, but she couldn't understand a word he was saying.

 **"—** tomorrow, so pack what little we have left ok? Marinette? Marinette?!" Tom father asked

Marinette snapped out of her daze. "Huh?! Oh! Sorry Papa, can you repeat that?" 

"Marinette, that's the third time you've asked me to repeat what a said. I'm telling you that I have a childhood friend whose offered us to stay with his family as long as we need. Since I can't keep affording to pay to stay here, we have no choice but to accept his offer, understand?"

Marinette thought for a minute before saying, "I guess its fine, if its okay with you papa?"

"Yes, it's fine by me. Let me give him a call right now. You start packing okay. I promise you'll like them. They're a wonderful family! They even have a boy your age!" Tom said as he stood to make the call.

After her father left, Marinette started packing, wondering what the family would be like, especially the boy her age.

* * *

Marinette looked out the window as they pulled into the family's driveway. She hadn't met the family yet, so her stomach bubble with jitters. She didn't think much about the last name of the family she and her father were going to stay with. (She's had a heck of a week.)

As she got out of the car, she started admiring the house **—if it could even be called that.**

The Agreste Mansion was at least four stories tall. On the outside, it was tan and cream with black shingles on the roof. The first two stories were cream and tan, except for the right side of the house, which is covered in ivy. Two domed roofs were on the third story, the space between the more interior room. The fourth floor was a large attic. At the very top of the house was a cupola. The windows were mostly vertically long, and they had white panes. The front of the house is surrounded by a large fence, preventing people from getting into the large courtyard.

She was going to live with rich people!

The doors opened and three very attractive people came out.

The first person, who she assumed was Mr. Agreste was tall with combed-back light blond hair and blue eyes.

He wore black-framed silver glasses. He had a white dress shirt underneath a silver vest with red buttons and a cream-colored dress jacket, along with a red-and-white striped tie. He also wore red dress pants and white shoes with red laces. On the middle finger of his left hand, he had a silver band ring.

The second person, Mrs. Agreste, was the most beautiful person Marinette had seen.

She had the most wonderful chartreuse eyes that sparkled with excitement. Her shiny blond hair was pulled into a braid with a few strands astray that blew with the breeze. She wore an exquisite light green sundress that highlighted her eyes. Her high heels were black, but they had cute little green bows on the front.

The third person was a small boy who seemed to be two or three years older than Manon Chamack.

He had light blond hair and pale blue eyes like his father, but the curve of his nose was his mother's. He wore a light gray long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a gray vest, a black tie, dark gray dress pants, and black dress shoes. Despite his age, he was handsome enough to be a model.

She did not see the boy her age that her father talked about.

"Gabriel! I cannot express my gratitude for letting us stay here." Tom said.

"No problem, no problem! We're old friends and you're like family. Ah! This must be Marinette, I've heard so much about you from your father. Meet my wife, Emilie, and my younger son, Felix!" Gabriel smiled, which lighted his stern features. Marinette smilied kindly, not noticing that she was talking to her favorite fashion designer—for she was to occupied wuth keeping herself in check.

"A pleasure." Felix greeted curtly. Marinette nodded at him, a small smile gracing her face.

"Oh! I've always wanted another girl in the house! Oh my, how rude of me. Hello, I'm Mrs. Agreste, but you can call me Emile." Mrs. Agreste or Emile smiled brightly.

"Hello, Mrs. Agre-I mean Emilie," Marinette said warmly. Her father was right, she liked this family already.

"I like her already!" Emilie smiled, voicing Marinette's thoughts. "My older son is running late, we're so sorry for the inconvenience! He'll be here in just a few minutes." Marinette and her father both nodded in understanding, after all, Marinette was notorious for being late to almost everything.

"Now that were all acquainted, please, do come inside, you must be hungry," Gabriel said

They all stepped inside, glad to be out of the cold. Marinette glanced around, marveling at the granite floors and well-furnished rooms. As they made their way to the dining room, Marinette felt more and more like she didn't belong here. As everyone sat down and waited for lunch to arrive, a fancy car could be seen pulling into the driveway.

The sound of the front doors opening caught Marinette attention.

"That must be your older son coming back from his fencing tournament!" Tom said cheerfully, as light footsteps padded into the dining room.

"Sorry I'm late. My name is Adrien Agreste, I'm the elder son." a velvety voice replied.

Marinette stood up and turned so fast, she almost got whiplash.

Sappire eyes met emeralds as Marinette slipped.

She screamed as she tripped.

Suddenly strong arms grabbed her waist, preventing her from falling.

"Are you alright?" Adrien asked.

Marinette never replied as she fell into unconsciousness for the second time in a month.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...?  
> How was the first (actually second) encounter in the fanfiction?
> 
> ♡Ginger


End file.
